Internet Survey
by Slytherin Girl Gryffindor Girl
Summary: Harry and his fellow wizards take an Internet survey. Learn things you didn’t know about them in this story filled with laughs.
1. Harry Potter

Summary: Harry and his fellow wizards take an Internet survey. Learn things you didn't know about them in this story filled with laughs.  
  
Author's Note: We do not own any of these characters. They belong to JK Rowling!!  
  
Chapter #1  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Name: Harry Potter  
  
Address: What do you care? Trying to hunt me down? But my relatives live at 4 Privet Drive, and I won't mind if you go murder them for me!!  
  
Age: 16  
  
Parents: Lily and James Potter. even though they're dead! I'll get my revenge Voldemort!! You know I will!!! Muwaahaahaa!!  
  
What school do you go to? Hogwarts, and I am Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. We are much better than the Slytherins by the way!  
  
House: I just told you, you dolt!  
  
Blood: halfblood, and proud of it!! All that pureblood talk is crap!  
  
Favourite Colour: Gold and Scarlet  
  
What did you last eat? : Um... a Chocolate Frog that I found under my bed  
  
What are you wearing? Err... only my Quidditch boxers  
  
Your siblings and their ages? Oh... yes... I have a brother named Jim-Bob who is 3 even though my parents were murdered when I was 1!!!!!!! (sarcasm)  
  
Pets: An owl named Hedwig and a 3-headed snake that Hagrid gave me for my sweet 16... I'd like to kill it but Hagrid would be upset.... if you have any ways of killing a 3-headed snake and making it look like an accident please tell me.... you do not know how creepy it is to hear those 3 heads arguing, unless you're a Parselmouth, but trust me, you don't want to know  
  
Best Friends: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger though its soon to be Hermione Weasley.... they were down each other's throats all summer. It was gross... I spent most of my time with Fred and George and Ginny  
  
Do you follow the rules: Hmm. I have a secret map of Hogwarts and an invisibility cloak. Do you seriously think I'm going to stay in bed every night like a good little boy?  
  
What was your first word? Ouch  
  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Ginny Weasley, since this summer when she broke up with Dean  
  
Do you have a tattoo? Yeah, a Snitch on my left ankle. I got it last summer.  
  
Are you a morning person? Yeah right!  
  
Are you left or right handed? Right  
  
Quick, I've just punched you! What do you do? Pop you in the nose. You better not have liked the shape it was!  
  
What do you do when you're bored? Play Quidditch  
  
Who do you hate the most? Lord Voldemort with Draco Malfoy coming up for a close second.  
  
What do you sleep in? Boxers  
  
What are your best and worst qualities? Best: bravery Worst: stupidity  
  
What is your favourite animal? Thestrals (don't ask)  
  
Where do you see yourself in 10 years? Married to Ginny with 3 kids. I'll be an Auror and a famous Quidditch player.  
  
What's your favourite quote? Weasley is our King! (I'm only joking Ron)  
  
Anything you wish to say before we leave: In the end, I shall murder.  
  
Author's Note: We are reposting this story because fanfiction deleted it. We think it might have been because somebody did an author alert because of the American jokes. We are not mad at you. We are extremely sorry to all of you who were offended. There won't be any more. We also apologize to those of you who have already read our story, because you will have to wait a while before we post new ones. L If for some odd reason you know some of our chapters, please send them to us at our email. We would really appreciate it, and please be patient if you have already read our story. We are going to update as fast as we can!!!! And to all of you who were offended by our Americans jokes, we are open for you to make fun of Canadians with jokes. As long as they're funny, I don't really care. We have a pretty good sense of humor I think.. lol!  
  
Gryffindor Girl  
  
P.S. We will be using the same system as last time. I write a chapter, then Slytherin Girl writes one. 


	2. Draco Malfoy

Chapter #2  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy  
  
Address: Malfoy Manner, and no I will not tell you where specifically. My house is un-plotable on all maps (smirk)  
  
Age: 16  
  
Parents: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy  
  
What school do you go to: Hogwarts. I'm a prefect to, and seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team.  
  
House: SLYTHERIN Isn't it obvious!  
  
Blood: I'm in Slytherin, what do you think! I'm pureblood, there is no mudblood or halfblood filth in our house.  
  
Favourite Colour: Green and Silver  
  
What did you last eat? : Lunch, and the stupid house elves burnt it to  
  
What are you wearing? Wouldn't you like to know? Black leather pants and a white dress shirt.  
  
Your siblings and their ages? No siblings. Well, you can't improve on perfection can you?  
  
Pets: A large Eagle owl named Salazar  
  
Best Friends: I suppose that'd be Crabbe and Goyle. Idiots.  
  
Do you follow the rules: I'm a Malfoy, rules don't apply to me.  
  
What was your first word: Daddy  
  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Was Pansy Parkinson, but I broke up with her. (evil smirk)  
  
Do you have a tattoo: No, but I want the same one father has. Take a wild guess as to what it is.  
  
Are you a morning person: No I am not  
  
Are you right or left handed: Left  
  
Quick, I've just punched you. What do you do: Three words; Crucio and Avada Kedavra  
  
What do you do when you're bored: try and figure out ways to slowly and painfully kill Harry Potter  
  
Who do you hate the most: HARRY POTTER  
  
What do you sleep in: Oh well, I'm sure you'd love to know, wouldn't you?  
  
What are your best and worst qualities: Best; everything! Worst; nothing.  
  
What's your favourite animal: Dragon  
  
Where do you see yourself in 10 years: Following in fathers footsteps (if you know what I mean) and hopefully going down in the History books as the one who killed Harry Potter.  
  
What's your favourite quote: "There is no good and evil. Only power, and those who are too weak to seek it".  
  
Anything you wish to say before we go: PUREBLOODS RULE! MUDBLOODS SUCK!  
  
For instance, Slytherin Took only pure-blood wizards Of great cunning just like him.  
  
Hi peoples! Thanks go out to all of you that have reviewed the re-posting of our story. I just want to send out a personal apology to our American readers. I technically started it, so I'm really sorry! We have no problems with you guys ! Honestly you're great! (Offers American readers cookies)  
  
Anyway, please continue to read and review! We love to hear from you!  
  
Slytherin Girl 


	3. Hermione Granger

Chapter #3  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Name: Hermione Elizabeth Granger  
  
Address: I am not permitted to give out information like that to people I don't know.  
  
Age: 16  
  
Parents: Sarah and Joe Granger  
  
What school do you go to: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where I am proud to say, I am a Prefect, and doing a much better job then Malfoy might I add (the git).  
  
House: I am a proud Gryffindor, though everybody says I should be in Ravenclaw.  
  
Blood: I am a muggleborn, and not one bit ashamed. I am a much better witch than you are a wizard Malfoy, even if you are a "pureblood".  
  
Favourite Colour: Violet  
  
What did you last eat? : A tuna sandwich that I made myself, because I DO NOT ENSLAVE ELVES!!!!  
  
What are you wearing? Cargo flairs and a royal blue sweatshirt (it's the weekend, I don't have to wear robes).  
  
Your siblings and their ages? I am sadly an only child. I wish I could have at least one sibling (preferably a sister). Ron, can I steal Ginny?  
  
Pets: An adorable cat named Crookshanks  
  
Best Friends: Ron Weasley (who is also my boyfriend), Harry Potter, and Ginny Weasley  
  
Do you follow the rules: I try, but it is hard when Harry Potter is one of your best friends  
  
What was your first word: Mommy  
  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Ron Weasley, who might I add is a great kisser, but as stubborn as a mule.  
  
Do you have a tattoo: Are you mad?!  
  
Are you a morning person: Of course! I get up at 5:30 every morning and study  
  
Are you right or left-handed: I am ambidextrous  
  
Quick, I've just punched you. What do you do: tell Professor McGonagall  
  
What do you do when you're bored: study  
  
Who do you hate the most: Lord Voldemort, but if you disclude him because almost everybody hates him, then I'd have to say Draco Malfoy.  
  
What do you sleep in: Pink satin pajamas  
  
What are your best and worst qualities: Best; cleverness Worst; I'm not sure, but Malfoy could probably give you a whole list of what he hates about me (and I could easily do the same about him).  
  
What's your favourite animal: cats, though unicorns are very fascinating and beautiful animals also.  
  
Where do you see yourself in 10 years: Happily married to Ron and Arithmancy teacher at Hogwarts  
  
What's your favourite quote: If you've dotted the Is and crossed the Ts, you may do whatever you please!!  
  
Anything you wish to say before we go: Don't enslave elves! Set them free and join SPEW!!! 


	4. Ron Weasley

Chapter #4  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
Name: Ronald Arthur Weasley (Ron)  
  
Address: The Burrow  
  
Age: 16  
  
Parents: Arthur and Molly Weasley  
  
What school do you go to: Hogwarts! I'm a Gryffindor, and I play Keeper for the Quidditch team  
  
House: GRYFFINDOR  
  
Blood: Pureblood, not that it matters  
  
Favourite Colour: Not maroon! I think red  
  
What did you last eat? : Breakfast, porridge and bacon  
  
What are you wearing? My Weasley sweater  
  
Your siblings and their ages? Oh boy! Well, Fred and George are 18, Percy is 20, Bill is 25, Charlie is 24, and Ginny is 15.  
  
Pets: A stupid owl named Pigwidgeon, but I call him Pig.  
  
Best Friends: Harry Potter  
  
Do you follow the rules: Most of the time......  
  
What was your first word: Mama  
  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend: (blush) Hermione Granger  
  
Do you have a tattoo: Nope, that'd hurt  
  
Are you a morning person: Not really, I wish I could sleep in more  
  
Are you right or left handed: Right  
  
Quick, I've just punched you. What do you do: Go borrow Fred's beater's club and whack you with it.  
  
What do you do when you're bored: Owl Harry and Hermione or practice Quidditch  
  
Who do you hate the most: Draco Malfoy  
  
What do you sleep in: My maroon Pajamas  
  
What are your best and worst qualities: Best; Err I'm a good friend Worst; I have a fear of spiders  
  
What's your favourite animal: Puffskien  
  
Where do you see yourself in 10 years: Errr maybe working at the Ministry, I'd like to be an Auror, and married to Hermione (blush)  
  
What's your favourite quote: " Let's just cross our fingers and hope for the best"  
  
Anything you wish to say before we go: Voldemort and Slytherins stink! CHUDLEY CANNONS RULE! 


	5. Super dooper big thanks!

I would like to send out a mega super duper thank you out to my & Gryffindor girl's new favourite person, PadfootsBack!  
  
She was nice enough to send us all the chapters of our story that had been deleted! She had them saved on her computer! HURRAH! Three cheers for PadfootsBack! Hip Hip Hurray! Hip Hip Hurray! Hip Hip Hurray!  
  
Heehee! I'm so happy! I will try to post the new chapters at a rate of at least 3 per day, so I hope they'll all be up soon! And after they are all posted, whoever is next will do Lupin, as our new favourite person Requested! Whoo whooo! ( Slytherin Girl sends PadfootsBack a hug)  
  
So anyway, go on with reading the chappies (Minus the jokes) and have some celebration cupcakes ( Offers readers cupcakes with Green icing and silver sprinkles, and ones with crimson icing and gold sprinkles) Enjoy guys!  
  
Slytherin Girl  
  
P.S. Oh and Oort? Woot (or whoot) is just like saying yeah/whoohoo/ hurray! As in: Woot woot! Everyone left us all nice reviews! Heehee! Hope that helps! 


	6. Ginny Weasley

Chapter #5  
  
Ginny Weasley  
  
Name: Virginia Weasley  
  
Address: The Burrow  
  
Age: 15  
  
Parents: Molly and Arthur Weasley  
  
What school do you go to: Hogwarts, where I play Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and was voted a Prefect this year.  
  
House: I am a Gryffindor, just like everybody else in my family.  
  
Blood: pureblood, though I am not into that pureblood crap like Malfoy is  
  
Favourite Colour: Turquoise  
  
What did you last eat? : One of Hermione's disgusting tuna sandwiches  
  
What are you wearing? A brown skort and an orange sweater Mum knitted me  
  
Your siblings and their ages? Do you really want to know? If you're sure; Bill-25, Charlie- 24, Percy-20, Fred and George-18, Ron-16  
  
Pets: A black and white kitten Harry gave me that I named Quaffle  
  
Best Friend: Hermione Granger, though she'll soon be my sister-in law!!  
  
Do you follow the rules: most of the time  
  
What was your first word: Charlie  
  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Harry Potter, my crush since I was 10  
  
Do you have a tattoo: I wanted to get when in the summer when Harry was getting one but Mum wouldn't let me  
  
Are you a morning person: nope. It is impossible to get me out of bed in the morning on weekends  
  
Are you right or left-handed: right  
  
Quick, I've just punched you. What do you do: hit you with a bat bogey hex!!  
  
What do you do when you're bored: kiss Harry  
  
Who do you hate the most: You-Know-Who  
  
What do you sleep in: Dark blue satin pajama pants with silver stars and them and a matching cotton top  
  
What are your best and worst qualities: Best; prettiness ( Worst; I don't have a worst quality! I am perfect!! Only joking!!  
  
What's your favourite animal: cats, but not Mrs. Norris  
  
Where do you see yourself in 10 years: Married to Harry. That's all that matters.  
  
What's your favourite quote: It's better to let someone THINK you're an idiot than to open your mouth and prove it!  
  
Anything you wish to say before we go: I LOVE HARRY POTTER!!!!!!  
  
By: Gryffindor Girl. If you were wondering, Slytherin Girl did Draco and Ronniekins, and I did Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. Slytherin Girl will do the next one, and it will keep alternating that way. Check out our profile if you don't understand!! 


	7. Severus Snape

Chapter #6  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Name: Severus Snape  
  
Address: Currently Hogwarts, where I am the Potions Master  
  
Age: None of your business  
  
Parents: Stephan and Alexandria Snape  
  
What school do you go to: I am finished school, but I attended Hogwarts  
  
House: I am the head of Slytherin House  
  
Blood: I was in Slytherin, So naturally I am a pureblood  
  
Favourite Colour: Black  
  
What did you last eat? : My breakfast  
  
What are you wearing? My black robes  
  
Your siblings and their ages? I am an only child  
  
Pets: An owl named Hades  
  
Best Friend: I do not have a best friend  
  
Do you follow the rules: I suppose so  
  
What was your first word: Potions  
  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend: I do not currently have one  
  
Do you have a tattoo: (sarcasm) No of course not! What do you think you bloody idiot! I'm a former Death Eater!  
  
Are you a morning person: I prefer the night  
  
Are you right or left-handed: Left  
  
Quick, I've just punched you. What do you do: Pour the draught of the living death into your next drink, and curse you into next week.  
  
What do you do when you're bored: Give detentions to Gryffindors and take points away from them  
  
Who do you hate the most: James Potter  
  
What do you sleep in: my green and black Pajamas, or my grey nightshirt.  
  
What are your best and worst qualities: Best; My potion making skills Worst; I am somehow linked to Voldemort  
  
What's your favourite animal: Snakes  
  
Where do you see yourself in 10 years: With my luck, teaching Potter's children (shudder)  
  
What's your favourite quote: " I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper on death"  
  
Anything you wish to say before we go: Ten points from any Gryffindor who reads this  
  
By: Slytherin Girl 


	8. Neville Longbottom

Chapter #7  
  
Neville Longbottom  
  
Name: Neville Frank Longbottom  
  
Address: Gran told me its wrong to tell people that  
  
Age: 16  
  
Parents: Frank and Alice Longbottom. don't ask about them (  
  
What school do you go to: Hogwarts, a school for wizards. Everybody says I shouldn't be there though. I'm almost a Squib  
  
House: Gryffindor for some reason, even I think I should be a Hufflepuff. But Gryffindor is better anyways, so I won't complain  
  
Blood: pureblood  
  
Favourite Colour: Orange  
  
What did you last eat? : Oh, man I forget. Where on earth did I put that Remembrall!!  
  
What are you wearing? Baggy blue jeans and a white t-shirt  
  
Your siblings and their ages? I'm an only child, and Snape told me its better that way. he said that if there were two of me the school would be doomed.  
  
Pets: a toad named Trevor I got for getting into Hogwarts. He always gets lost. Oh crap, where is he now? He was just beside me!! Gran is going to kill me!!  
  
Best Friend: I don't really have a BEST friend. Nobody really likes hanging around with me. I have friends, but they aren't as close as Harry and Ron are or Dean and Seamus.  
  
Do you follow the rules: I really do try, but I always seem to be getting points deducted from Gryffindor because of me.  
  
What was your first word: Gwan.  
  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend: (sighs sadly) I haven't got one. I never realized how unfortunate I was until I took this survey. (  
  
Do you have a tattoo: With my Gran taking care of me? She'd skin me alive!!  
  
Are you a morning person: Naw, I like sleep.  
  
Are you right or left-handed: left  
  
Quick, I've just punched you. What do you do: (blushes) cry  
  
What do you do when you're bored: try to make myself smarter  
  
Who do you hate the most: Hmm. I wonder. Remember the Boggart? Snape of course! And Bellatrix Lestrange. The $!%*# ruined my life.  
  
What do you sleep in: My bed, what else? What a strange question!  
  
What are your best and worst qualities: Best; kindness Worst; clumsiness  
  
What's your favourite animal: toads  
  
Where do you see yourself in 10 years: Herbology teacher at Hogwarts  
  
What's your favourite quote: If you try to fail and you succeed, which do you do?  
  
Anything you wish to say before we go: Please don't take points off me Professor Snape! I'll be better I swear!  
  
By: Gryffindor Girl. Please review and thank you very much to those who did. Check out the other story I started pretty please and tell me if I should go on. By the way Slytherin Girl has a little secret! She wrote a story and was too embarrassed to publish it so she got her friend to put it under her name!!! Even I didn't know, She only told me after I'd read it and told her that I thought it was funny. Check it out please!! You'll like it!! It's under the name "Hikari Schezar" and it is called "The Dragon and Apollo's Chosen One." She thought people might not like it so she didn't want to tell the world it was hers. Do her a favor, check it out, and review. And Slytherin Girl, sorry if you didn't want me to tell them, but it IS good, and people deserve to know that it was you who wrote it. Please don't hurt me!! And don't be mad at her friend for lying about it, she was being nice!! 


	9. Sirius Black

Chapter #8  
  
Sirius Black  
  
Name: Sirius Black  
  
Address: Can't tell you, it's classified information  
  
Age: Now why would I tell that?  
  
Parents: Jefferson and Marilla Black  
  
What school do you go to: I went to good old Hogwarts! MARAUDERS FOREVER!  
  
House: I was in Gryffindor  
  
Blood: I'm a pureblood  
  
Favourite Colour: Not black (contrary to popular belief) It's actually Blue  
  
What did you last eat? : A peanut butter and jam sandwich  
  
What are you wearing? A pair of dark green robes  
  
Your siblings and their ages? I had a brother named Regulus, but he's dead  
  
Pets: Errr Buckbeak the Hippogrif is sort of like a pet  
  
Best Friend: James Potter and Remus Lupin  
  
Do you follow the rules: Let's see uh.... HELL NO!  
  
What was your first word: Wand  
  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend: None right now  
  
Do you have a tattoo: Nope, I'm not a stupid Git like Snape  
  
Are you a morning person: Soemtimes, it depends  
  
Are you right or left-handed: I'm right handed  
  
Quick, I've just punched you. What do you do: Punch you right back even harder!  
  
What do you do when you're bored: When I was younger I caused all sorts of chaos when I was bored, now I basically think of ways to humiliate Snape (oh wait, that's the same thing)  
  
Who do you hate the most: Severus Snape (or as we call him Snivellus)  
  
What do you sleep in: My pajamas, what were you thinking (wink)  
  
What are your best and worst qualities: Best; Pretty much everything Worst; I was once friends with Peter Pettigrew  
  
What's your favourite animal: Lion  
  
Where do you see yourself in 10 years: Hopefully not on the Ministry's most wanted list anymore  
  
What's your favourite quote: "Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor."  
  
Anything you wish to say before we go: MARAUDERS FOREVER! PRONGS, MOONY AND  
  
PADFOOT!  
  
Hi everybody! This is Slytherin Girl! Thank you so much for telling my loverly little secret Gryffindor Girl! I hope you will all like my story anyway (blush)! If you don't get what this means, look at the bottom of the last chapter! I think it's pretty good! I hope you'll continue to enjoy this story, and please leave a review to requst the next one! And I have posted it under our name now, go take a look! 


	10. Fred Weasley

Chapter #9  
  
Fred Weasley  
  
Name: Fred (NOT Frederick) Weasley  
  
Address: The Burrow  
  
Age: 18  
  
Parents: Molly and Arthur Weasley  
  
What school do you go to: I USED to go to Hogwarts 'til me and George ran away. We never did graduate, but we've got a successful business anyways  
  
House: Gryffindor (before). SLYTHERINS ARE GITS, HUFFLEPUFFS ARE IDIOTS, AND RAVENCLAWS ARE NERDS! GRYFFINDORS RULE!  
  
Blood: pureblood  
  
Favourite Colour: Red  
  
What did you last eat? : A new product we're trying out. It's a candy that when you eat it, you are suddenly so much smarter.  
  
What are you wearing? My dragon hide jacket ;)  
  
Your siblings and their ages? Oh god this'll take a while Bill-25, Charlie- 24, Percy-20, George-18, Ron-16, Ginny-15  
  
Pets: No, haven't go any  
  
Best Friend: George of course, and Lee Jordan  
  
Do you follow the rules: Are you out of your mind? I am not Percy thank you very much!  
  
What was your first word: Mine  
  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Angelina Johnson  
  
Do you have a tattoo: Nope. But maybe our next product should have something to do with them.. Painless ones maybe.  
  
Are you a morning person: No, but Oliver Wood was!  
  
Are you right or left-handed: left  
  
Quick, I've just punched you. What do you do: Are you seriously that stupid? I'd shove you into a Vanishing Cabinet!  
  
What do you do when you're bored: play pranks  
  
Who do you hate the most: You-Know-Who, though Percy is right up there. The git.  
  
What do you sleep in: (blushes) my birthday suit  
  
What are your best and worst qualities: Best; humor Worst; being related to Percy  
  
What's your favourite animal: Hippogriffs, especially Buckbeak for attacking Malfoy!  
  
Where do you see yourself in 10 years: still running Weasley's Wizard Weezeys (AN: is that how you spell it?)  
  
What's your favourite quote: I don't swim in your toilet so don't pee in my pool  
  
Anything you wish to say before we go: Percy is a GIT!  
  
By: Gryffindor Girl. Please review and thank you very much to those who did. Check out the other story I started pretty please and tell me if I should go on. I'm sorry for those of you who don't like our pairings, but that's the way we like it, so write your own story if you have a problem with ours. We aren't changing, but I don't think any of you really mind that much do you? And in OOTP in clearly states that Harry is a halfblood, though when I first read it I agreed with you (eedoe), but that's the way JK Rowling wants it, so I won't change it.  
  
Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!! They belong to JK Rowling!  
  
More chapters are coming soon (George, Mcgonagall (sp? I'll have to check out the book!!) And Dumbledore ) 


	11. George Weasley

Chapter #10  
  
George Weasley  
  
Name: George Weasley  
  
Address: The burrow  
  
Age: 18 years  
  
Parents: Arthur and Molly Weasley  
  
What school do you go to: Hoggy Warty Hogwarts (well I did, till Fred and I decided we outgrew full time education) and now we run Weasley's Wizard Wheezes  
  
House: Gryffindor (Slytherins are stupid gits)  
  
Blood: I'm a pureblood, but that stuff is a load of rubbish. Blood doesn't matter.  
  
Favourite Colour: Royal blue  
  
What did you last eat? : One of mine and Fred's experiments (top secret)  
  
What are you wearing? My weasley sweater with the big G on it, and a pair of Jeans  
  
Your siblings and their ages? Well first my beloved twin Fred (who's not nearly as good looking as me) and he's 18. Ronniekins is 16, Percy is 20, Bill is 25, Charlie is 24, and Ginny is 15.  
  
Pets: Sadly no  
  
Best Friend: My twin Fred and Lee Jordan  
  
Do you follow the rules: No chance in Hell!  
  
What was your first word: Mum  
  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend: I am currently involved with Alicia Spinnet  
  
Do you have a tattoo: No, but that'd be wicked!  
  
Are you a morning person: I guess so, but not nearly as much as Wood.  
  
Are you right or left-handed: I'm left handed, just like Fred  
  
Quick, I've just punched you. What do you do: Pull out my beaters club and seriously hurt you. Or make you spend an hour locked up with Percy (that's just as bad)!  
  
What do you do when you're bored: Oh.... Well..... a better question is what don't I do!  
  
Who do you hate the most: Professor Snape  
  
What do you sleep in: My Quidditch boxers  
  
What are your best and worst qualities: Best; I have the world's best joke shop Worst; I am related (most unfortunately) to Percy  
  
What's your favourite animal: I've always liked lions  
  
Where do you see yourself in 10 years: Having loads of fun running Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with Fred. We'll be the world's buggest joke shop!  
  
What's your favourite quote: "What would we want to be prefects for? It'd take all the fun out of life." (said by me)  
  
Anything you wish to say before we go: SLYHTERINS (and Percy) are gits! WEASLEY'S WIZARDING WHEEZES RULES!  
  
Hi everyone (waves) just to clear this up, Gryffindor Girl and I are two different people. We're a pair of cousins from Canada, not a split personality! (read our bio) Although I think I have more then one personality! (JUST KIDDING)  
  
Next up are McGonnagal and Dumbledore I believe!  
  
Slytherin Girl  
  
CHARACTERS!! They belong to JK Rowling! 


	12. Minerva McGonnagal

Chapter #11  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Name: Minerva McGonagall  
  
Address: I am currently living at Hogwarts, where I am the Head of Gryffindor  
  
Age: That is not your business, only my own  
  
Parents: Samuel and Melinda McGonagall  
  
What school do you go to: I no longer attend school, though I used to go to Hogwarts and I am now the Transfiguration teacher there.  
  
House: Gryffindor of course. I couldn't be the Head of Gryffindor if I was in Ravenclaw  
  
Blood: pureblood  
  
Favourite Colour: Maroon  
  
What did you last eat? : Lunch in the Great Hall. If you mean specifically, then I had sausage and crumpets made by the house-elves. Yes I know it seems like an odd combination, but they're my taste buds, not yours!  
  
What are you wearing? My scarlet robes  
  
Your siblings and their ages? I had a sister named Mary-Anna, but she was murdered by Voldemort at the age of 16  
  
Pets: An owl named Maranna, in memory of my little sister  
  
Best Friend: I do not have a best friend, though some say it is Dumbledore. No offense to him or anything, but he's my boss. I am very close to all the staff at Hogwarts, except Trelawny (the dolt). The one thing I liked about Umbridge was the fact that she sacked her. Unfortunately, Dumbledore welcomed her heartily back this year. DANGIT!  
  
Do you follow the rules: I am a teacher you know. I must be a role model to the students.  
  
What was your first word: Kitty  
  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend: I am not an immature teenager, I do not date. I am too busy with teaching. And I am not married.  
  
Do you have a tattoo: What do you think?  
  
Are you a morning person: Of course, I get up early every morning before breakfast, and have a cup of tea while I plan out lessons for the day or else mark tests and homework from the students.  
  
Are you right or left-handed: right  
  
Quick, I've just punched you. What do you do: Take off 100 points from your house. I don't even care if you're in Gryffindor. OK, maybe I'd take off 20 if you were in Gryffindor, but I'd give you 3 months of detention!  
  
What do you do when you're bored: read  
  
Who do you hate the most: You-Know-Who, but of course, who doesn't? I guess Death Eaters and Slytherins, but to get to the point, if you exclude him, I'd have to say Umbridge.  
  
What do you sleep in: a red nightdress  
  
What are your best and worst qualities: Best; being able to turn into a cat  
  
Worst;  
  
What's your favourite animal: Tabby cats  
  
Where do you see yourself in 10 years: Still Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, unless Dumbledore passes away, then I'll be the Headmistress of Hogwarts.  
  
What's your favourite quote: 10 points from Slytherin!  
  
Anything you wish to say before we go: Behave yourselves children!  
  
By: Gryffindor Girl. Please review and thank you very much to those who did. Check out the other story I started pretty please and tell me if I should go on. I'll probably do Filch next but it is Slytherin Girl's turn after me and I dunno what she'll do.  
  
Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!! They belong to JK Rowling! 


	13. Albus Dumbledore

Chapter #12  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Name: Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore  
  
Address: I live at good old Hogwarts  
  
Age: Older then 50, younger then 200  
  
Parents: Roberto and Jeanine Dumbledore  
  
What school do you go to: I don't go to school anymore, but I am the Headmaster of my old school, Hogwarts! It's the world's best job!  
  
House: Gryffindor of course.  
  
Blood: I am a half-blood, my mother was a muggle.  
  
Favourite Colour: Dark Red  
  
What did you last eat? : Breakfast, specifically fried eggs and ketchup, with some bacon on the side and a cup of coffee.  
  
What are you wearing? Some dark red robes, covered in stars and a hat with a moon on it.  
  
Your siblings and their ages? I have a brother named Aberforth, and two sisters named Antonia and Angela, all of whom most likely don't want their ages made public knowledge.  
  
Pets: My Phoenix Fawkes  
  
Best Friend: I'm not really sure...  
  
Do you follow the rules: I suppose I do, seeing as I am the Headmaster.  
  
What was your first word: Magic  
  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend: I do not have anyone right now  
  
Do you have a tattoo: No, but I know others who do  
  
Are you a morning person: Yes, I love getting up and starting a new day!  
  
Are you right or left-handed: I am ambidextrous!  
  
Quick, I've just punched you. What do you do: Take quite a few points from your house (if you're a student) or else I'd have to curse you!  
  
What do you do when you're bored: Wander around Hogwarts, looking for some new rooms or other interesting things.  
  
Who do you hate the most: Lord Voldemort  
  
What do you sleep in: My pajamas  
  
What are your best and worst qualities: Best; I've been told I'm quite a good wizard Worst; I don't know  
  
What's your favourite animal: The noble Phoenix  
  
Where do you see yourself in 10 years: Hopefully still Headmaster here at Hogwarts  
  
What's your favourite quote: "Do, or do not. There is no 'try'."  
  
Anything you wish to say before we go: (see below)  
  
Hogwarts, Hogwarts Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
  
Teach us something please,  
  
Whether we be old and bald  
  
Or young with scabby knees,  
  
Our heads could do with filling  
  
With some interesting stuff,  
  
For now they're bare and full of air  
  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
  
So teach us things worth knowing  
  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
  
And learn until our brains all rot.  
  
Hogwarts, Hogwarts Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
  
Hi everyone (waves again) Holy cow! We have been put on the favourite authors list of .. 8 PEOPLE! Wow! Thanks a lot you guys! We really appreciate it!  
  
heather12345- That was an accident. Gryffindor girl must've typed it wrong. It is now fixed, thanks for pointing it out! Any other things like that that anyone sees, don't hesitate to tell us!  
  
We hope you'll continue to enjoy our fics (and laugh too)  
  
Slytherin Girl 


	14. Argus Filch

Chapter #13  
  
Argus Filch  
  
Name: Argus Filch  
  
Address: I live at Hogwarts, 'cause I'm the caretaker there.  
  
Age: 52, last time I counted  
  
Parents: I was abandoned when my parents found out. never mind... don't go pressuring me into spilling out my secrets!  
  
What school do you go to: Trying to poke fun at me eh? Pointing out the fact that I couldn't attend Hogwarts? When I get my hands on you.  
  
House: There you go again!! I warned you!!!  
  
Blood: pureblood  
  
Favourite Colour: Grey  
  
What did you last eat? : Some leftovers from lunch the house-elves brought me. I hate eating in the Great Hall with everybody. there's too much noise!!!  
  
What are you wearing? The filthy rags I always wear. I dress like a house- elf, but I'm too lazing to bathe or change my clothes  
  
Your siblings and their ages? Oh yes my perfect little sisters Shelly and Margaret who went to Hogwarts and were the apple of my parents' eyes. Shelly is probably 47, and Margaret is probably around 50. Brats.  
  
Pets: My wonderful cat Mrs. Norris.  
  
Best Friend: I do not have a best friend. I hate everyone. except Mrs. Norris. She is my best friend if cats count.  
  
Do you follow the rules: Yes, but those stupid students don't. If only Umbridge was still here. I'd give them a whipping of a lifetime.  
  
What was your first word: Mama  
  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Ya right. The only female in my life is Mrs. Norris.  
  
Do you have a tattoo: Yes, a snake going up my left arm that I got when I was 15  
  
Are you a morning person: No!  
  
Are you right or left-handed: right  
  
Quick, I've just punched you. What do you do: Hang up from the dungeon ceiling by the ankles. I don't care if Dumbledore won't let me, nobody punches Argus Filch and gets away with it.  
  
What do you do when you're bored: give students detention  
  
Who do you hate the most: Fred and George Weasley.  
  
What do you sleep in: what I am wearing now  
  
What are your best and worst qualities: Best; being able to scare students Worst; Being a Squib  
  
What's your favourite animal: Mrs. Norris  
  
Where do you see yourself in 10 years: Still here, cleaning up kids' messes. Nothing better to do with my life.  
  
What's your favourite quote: My, my aren't we in trouble.  
  
Anything you wish to say before we go: I LOVE YOU DOLORES UMBRIDGE!  
  
By: Gryffindor Girl. Please review and thank you very much to those who did. Check out the other story I started pretty please and tell me if I should go on. Slytherin Girl is doing Oliver Wood next, and then we'll do ourselves!!!  
  
Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!! They belong to JK Rowling! 


	15. Oliver Wood

Chapter #14  
  
Oliver Wood  
  
Name: Oliver Angus Wood  
  
Address: Most of the year I live at home in Scotland, when I'm not traveling around with Puddlemere .  
  
Age: 19 years  
  
Parents: Kathleen and Angus Wood  
  
What school do you go to: I graduated from Hogwarts, where I was Quidditch Captain.  
  
House: Gryffindor  
  
Blood: Pureblooded wizard  
  
Favourite Colour: Deep blue  
  
What did you last eat? : Lunch, ham and cheese sandwiches with a glass of milk  
  
What are you wearing? My Quidditch robes, I have a game in 50 minutes, but I'll apparate, no need to rush.  
  
Your siblings and their ages? I have a younger sister named Georgia who's 10, and an older sister Liberty who's 22.  
  
Pets: An owl named Bludger  
  
Best Friend: Probably Johnny Wicker, a beater on the Puddlemere United Reserve Team (I'm, obviously, the keeper)  
  
Do you follow the rules: Generally yes.  
  
What was your first word: Quaffle  
  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend: I don't have one now, but I'd like to  
  
Do you have a tattoo: No, but that'd be cool  
  
Are you a morning person: Yes, the earlier you get up, the earlier you can start Quidditch practice  
  
Are you right or left-handed: I am left handed  
  
Quick, I've just punched you. What do you do: Whack you right back, and think of a good curse in the meantime  
  
What do you do when you're bored: PLAY QUIDDITCH  
  
Who do you hate the most: Lord Voldemort  
  
What do you sleep in: My boxers  
  
What are your best and worst qualities: Best; I'm an excellent Keeper Worst; I'm told my habit of getting people up early to practice is annoying (namely by Fred and George) but who wouldn't want to practice Quidditch!  
  
What's your favourite animal: I've always like cats for some reason. Not Mrs.Norris though.  
  
Where do you see yourself in 10 years: Star Keeper for Puddlemere!  
  
What's your favourite quote: " AND GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP" (one of the proudest moments of my life)  
  
Anything you wish to say before we go: QUIDDITCH RULES!  
  
Well, what do you think! I know a lot of people wanted Wood next, so there you all go! (I'm sure you'd all be happy to fill in as his girlfriend) Next Gryffindor Girl and I will fill them out OURSELVES (won't that be fun)! So keep reading and leaving such nice reviews! We appreciate it! And I just realized the goof in the Dumbledore chapter, so I'll fix it)!  
  
Slytherin Girl 


	16. Gryffindor Girl

Chapter #15  
  
Gryffindor Girl  
  
Name: Gryffindor Girl/Alison-Elizabeth  
  
Address: The best country in the world. CANADA!!  
  
Age: 13  
  
Parents: Alice and Anthony  
  
What school do you go to: Hogwarts! (AN: I wish)  
  
House: Take a wild guess.. Gryffindor!! (AN I got sorted on Harry Potter.com)  
  
Blood: muggleborn  
  
Favourite Colour: Royal Blue  
  
What did you last eat? : ice cream I had last night... I'm too lazy to make breakfast yet.. If only I had a house-elf  
  
What are you wearing? My brother's old over-sized Admiral t-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms that are blue and decorated with clouds  
  
Your siblings and their ages? Joseph- 14, and John-17. Neither of them are wizards. But they're both really annoying and computer hogs. They are the reason it sometimes might take me a while to post!!  
  
Pets: Three stupid budgies that won't stop squawking at the moment named Mulder, Skully and AJ. AJ is mine, short for Alison Junior. Also like 3 fish. I'm not allowed to get anything with fur because my dad is allergic.  
  
Best Friend: Kayla and Margaret. They're the best!!!!  
  
Do you follow the rules: Sometimes..  
  
What was your first word: Dada  
  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend: No, although I've been asked. (shudder)  
  
Do you have a tattoo: I used to have one of those Henna tattoos that are supposed to last 3 weeks, but it was a cheap one so it washed off 3 days after I got it.  
  
Are you a morning person: No, but I don't know why I'm up right now (8:05). I can't get back to sleep.  
  
Are you right or left-handed: right  
  
Quick, I've just punched you. What do you do: Punch you back or get my brother to beat you up.  
  
What do you do when you're bored: play soccer or read, or work on my fics! lol  
  
Who do you hate the most: Hitler!!!! He's so evil!!  
  
What do you sleep in: what I'm wearing now. I just woke up and I didn't feel like getting changed.  
  
What are your best and worst qualities: Best; My soccer playing abilities Worst; Being related to Slytherin Girl. Lol j/k.  
  
What's your favourite animal: Puppies  
  
Where do you see yourself in 10 years: In a long relationship, a teacher, and an author.  
  
What's your favourite quote: I was too bad to go to heaven, and hell was afraid I'd take over. Did it hurt when I fell from heaven? No, but it hurt when they clipped my wings for being the devil. Guys are like slinkies, it's fun to watch them fall down the stairs.  
  
Anything you wish to say before we go: My soccer team rocks! You're going down Power! Strikers Rule! We beat them two days ago!! In shoot-outs!!! Then we won the whole tournament!! Go my team!!  
  
By: Gryffindor Girl. Duh. Please review and thank you very much to those who did. Check out the other story I started pretty please and tell me if I should go on.  
  
Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!! They belong to JK Rowling! Except ourselves of course. 


	17. Slytherin Girl

Chapter #16  
  
Slytherin Girl  
  
Name: Slytherin Girl/ Robyn Elizabeth  
  
Address: Hogwarts during the school year, and My house in Canada the rest of the year!  
  
Age: 16  
  
Parents: Anne and James  
  
What school do you go to: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!  
  
House: SLYTHERIN! As if you didn't already know that!  
  
Blood: HELLO! I am in Slytherin after all! There is no filthy mugglborns or Halfbloods in our house! I'm a pureblood.  
  
Favourite Colour: Turquiose  
  
What did you last eat? : A toasted bagel with butter on it  
  
What are you wearing? A pair of leopard print jammie bottoms and a rugby shirt.  
  
Your siblings and their ages? Joseph and he;s 13. But he's the biggest moron evre, and permanently obsessed with Skateboarding!  
  
Pets: A dig named Sybil. We're sure she's insane. She needs Puppy Prozac.  
  
Best Friend: Sahar, Jo and Alexis!  
  
Do you follow the rules: Uhhhhhh sure most of the time anyway!  
  
What was your first word: Pretty window  
  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Yuuuuuuupers! Me and Andrew ONE WHOLE YEAR! Luv ya Miroku!  
  
Do you have a tattoo: Me and Gryffindor Girl got Henna tattoos at the CNE, but they were realy shitty and washed of easily. Real tattoos involve needles (Runs away scared)  
  
Are you a morning person: NO CHANCE IN HELL! I hate getting up in the mornin.  
  
Are you right or left-handed: Ambidextrous  
  
Quick, I've just punched you. What do you do: Scream, cry and then get Gryffindor Girls older brother to kick your sorry ass!  
  
What do you do when you're bored: Go on the Internet, read fics and chat on MSN!  
  
Who do you hate the most: Whoever created math! Honestly, it must have been Satan, who else could have created something so evil!  
  
What do you sleep in: My tweety jammies with feet!  
  
What are your best and worst qualities: Best; I can read really really fast (OOTP in 6 hours) Worst; My non existent math skills, and the fact that I'm so short!  
  
What's your favourite animal: Puppy dogs!  
  
Where do you see yourself in 10 years: A teacher, married to Andrew ( JOOOOOOOOOOOOOKES)  
  
What's your favourite quote: " Cause I'm a Blonde, B-L-O-N-D! Cause I'm a Blonde, don't you wish you were me?"  
  
Anything you wish to say before we go: SLYTHERINS RULE! Don't ever forget the WMJS Andrew! I am cow!  
  
By: Slytherin Girl. Duh. Please review and thanks so much those who did. Check out Gryffindor Girl's other story, and mine as well!  
  
Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!! They belong to JK Rowling! Except ourselves of course. 


	18. James Potter

Chapter #17  
  
James Potter  
  
Author's Note: I am having him take this before he dies!!!!  
  
Name: James Harold Potter, NOT Jamie, as Sirius often needs reminding of  
  
Address: Godric's Hollow  
  
Age: 28  
  
Parents: Heather and Christopher Potter  
  
What school do you go to: Ahh, good old Hogwarts... my old second home.  
  
House: Gryffindor of course!! I'm Godric's heir!!  
  
Blood: pure  
  
Favourite Colour: Gold  
  
What did you last eat? : some banana baby food. I was trying to convince Harry it wasn't poison.  
  
What are you wearing? Baggy green pants,  
  
Your siblings and their ages? I was an only child... and spoiled rotten!! But Sirius was like a brother to me, since he practically lived at my house because he couldn't stand his family.  
  
Pets: A snowy owl named Snowflake  
  
Best Friend: Sirius of course!! I would trust him with my life!! He's a great pal.  
  
Do you follow the rules: (snorts) Why don't you ask McGonagall that one?  
  
What was your first word: Broom  
  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend: I'm happily married to the love of my life, Lily Potter.  
  
Do you have a tattoo: Nope  
  
Are you a morning person: No, but Harry sure is. Woke me up at 3:00 this morning, bawling his eyes out!  
  
Are you right or left-handed: right  
  
Quick, I've just punched you. What do you do: I'd pull out my want, hang you upside down in the air, and give you the beating of a lifetime.  
  
What do you do when you're bored: play Quidditch... I still love it  
  
Who do you hate the most: Voldemort  
  
What do you sleep in: Err..... nothing really (winks)  
  
What are your best and worst qualities: Best; Quidditch abilities, and ability to make people laugh Worst; HA! I'm a Potter AND a Maurderer! We have no worst qualities!  
  
What's your favourite animal: stags  
  
Where do you see yourself in 10 years: Still married to Lily.  
  
What's your favourite quote: Mr Prongs agrees with Mr Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is a slimy git.  
  
Anything you wish to say before we go: Gryffindor Rocks!  
  
By: Gryffindor Girl. Please review and thank you very much to those who did. Check out the other story I started pretty please and tell me if I should go on.  
  
Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!! They belong to JK Rowling! 


	19. Pansy Parkinson

Chapter #18  
  
Pansy Parkinson  
  
Name: Pansy Jane Parkinson  
  
Address: Well mostly I live a Hogwarts, but my real house is in London  
  
Age: 16 years  
  
Parents: Pamela and Patrick Parkinson  
  
What school do you go to: Hogwarts , just like Draco!  
  
House: Slytherin, anything else would be positively disgraceful!  
  
Blood: I'm IN SLYTHERIN! A filthy muggleborn shall never set foot in our house!  
  
Favourite Colour: Pink  
  
What did you last eat? : Some bacon, toast and eggs  
  
What are you wearing? A pink dress  
  
Your siblings and their ages? An older sister named Patricia who's 20, and a younger sister named Penny who's 6.  
  
Pets: An owl named Rose  
  
Best Friend: Millicent Bullstrode, and Blaise Zaibini (A.N. I dunno if Blaise is a girl or guy, so I'll assume she's a girl)  
  
Do you follow the rules: I'm a Slytherin, we can get away with murder  
  
What was your first word: Dollie  
  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend: WaAHHHH! Draco dumped me, but not for long! I'll have him back soon!  
  
Do you have a tattoo: No, but my father and mother do.  
  
Are you a morning person: It depends  
  
Are you right or left-handed: I use my left hand  
  
Quick, I've just punched you. What do you do: Scream, push you over, and use a very painful hex on you.  
  
What do you do when you're bored: Look at Draco, and read magazines  
  
Who do you hate the most: Hermione Granger! She's so stuck up!  
  
What do you sleep in: My pink nightgown  
  
What are your best and worst qualities: Best; I(well soon anyway) will be Draco's girlfriend; Worst I've been told I have a nose like a pug, but I think my nose is lovely  
  
What's your favourite animal: I love unicorns! They're so pretty!  
  
Where do you see yourself in 10 years: Married to Draco with 5 kids!  
  
What's your favourite quote: "Girls think I'm snotty, and maybe it's true, With my hair and body, you would be too"  
  
Anything you wish to say before we go: I am the future Mrs. Malfoy! Anyone who disagrees is dead meat! SLYTHERINS RULE! MUDBLOODS ARE LOSERS!  
  
I hope you all liked this one! It was really fun to do to! Heehee! Wasn't James' survey funny? Anyway, I know we don't update as fast as we used to, but school gets in the way! Really though, we do try our best!  
  
Anywho, I believe Gryffindor Girl is doing Lily next, and as for me..............who knows? It'll be a surprise! And pretty please go check out her fic, If Things Were Different, it's really good! Thanks a lot, don't forget to review!  
  
Slytherin Girl 


	20. Remus Lupin

Chapter #20  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I took so long. Please forgive me!!!  
  
Name: Remus John Lupin  
  
Address: That is the information of me and me alone  
  
Age: 43  
  
Parents: Julie and Peter Lupin  
  
What school do you go to: Well, when I was a small boy I was admitted into Hogwarts, thanks to Dumbledore, even though.... Never mind. Those days are over anyways.  
  
House: I was in the house of Godric Gryffindor  
  
Blood: half  
  
Favourite Colour: Pale Blue  
  
What did you last eat? : a chocolate frog  
  
What are you wearing? My everyday patched up robes  
  
Your siblings and their ages? I have a little sister named Michelle  
  
Pets: none  
  
Best Friend: I'm no longer sure. My best friends used to be Peter, James and Sirius, but James and Sirius are both gone and Peter, well, he betrayed us  
  
Do you follow the rules: I was a Prefect you know but, seeing as my best friends were who they were, I suppose not  
  
What was your first word: Mommy  
  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend: I haven't got one. Nobody would ever want to be with someone like me...  
  
Do you have a tattoo: Nope  
  
Are you a morning person: Depends on how close it is to the full moon  
  
Are you right or left-handed: left  
  
Quick, I've just punched you. What do you do: Well, you'd just better hope it's not a full moon I'll tell you that much  
  
What do you do when you're bored: read I suppose  
  
Who do you hate the most: Voldemort  
  
What do you sleep in: pajamas  
  
What are your best and worst qualities: Best; smarts Worst; the fact that I'm a werewolf  
  
What's your favourite animal: there are many fascinating creatures in the world, I would never be able to choose just one  
  
Where do you see yourself in 10 years: hopefully alive and having defeated Voldemort with the rest of the Order  
  
What's your favourite quote: Winners never quit and quitters never win  
  
Anything you wish to say before we go: Uh.... Not really  
  
By: Gryffindor Girl. Please review and thank you very much to those who did. Check out the other story I started pretty please and tell me if I should go on. I would like to dedicate this chapter to PadfootsBack, who had saved our chapters to her computer and sent them to us so that we wouldn't have to re-write them when our story got deleted. THANKS A LOT! PadfootsBack requested that we do Lupin, so there he is. Thanks again!!  
  
Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!! They belong to JK Rowling! 


	21. Lord Voldemort

Chapter #21  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle/ Lord Voldemort

Name: I am Lord Voldemort. Although some people (cough SLYTHERIN GIRL cough) have an annoying tendency to call me Lord Moldyshorts. I must remember to get someone to Avada Kadvara her.

Address: AS if I would tell you that, I'm in hiding  
  
Age: None of your damn business  
  
Parents: My mother was a witch and I refuse to comment on my filthy muggle father. I did kill him though. Ah the memories........  
  
What school do you go to? I DID go to Hogwarts. Ah the lovely days of setting my dear little Basilisk on mudbloods. I miss that. Really I do  
  
House: Gee, I dunno who's blood runs through my veins again? OH yeah! SLYTHERIN'S! What house do you think I was in you morons.  
  
Blood: Halfblood (grumbles about idiot muggle father)  
  
Favourite Colour: Black  
  
What did you last eat? : Snake's milk  
  
What are you wearing? Long black robes  
  
Your siblings and their ages? None, but I always thought the world could use more people like me.  
  
Pets: A snake named Nagini  
  
Best Friends: I have no friends. I think I killed them all  
  
Do you follow the rules: (laughs maniacally) Nooooooooo you idiots, what do you think? Hello! I AM LORD VOLDEMORT you &(%% idiots.  
  
What was your first word? Crucio  
  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend: None, I find that feelings are for the weak  
  
Do you have a tattoo? (laughs maniacally again) No shit sherlock, and It's a very evil tattoo at that!  
  
Are you a morning person? No I am not, I Avada people who try to wake me up!  
  
Are you left or right handed? Left, though it's none of your business  
  
Quick, I've just punched you! What do you do? Two words, AVADA KADAVRA!  
  
What do you do when you're bored? Kill people  
  
Who do you hate the most? Harry Potter  
  
What do you sleep in? A bed  
  
What are your best and worst qualities? Best: I AM LORD VOLDEMORT! Worst: I have yet to kill Harry Potter!  
  
What is your favourite animal? Snakes, so deadly and venomous!  
  
Where do you see yourself in 10 years? The supreme overlord of Earth and the one responsible for killing Harry Potter.  
  
What's your favourite quote? "Evil begets evil. Trying to kill it only makes it stronger."  
  
Anything you wish to say before we leave: I SHALL KILL HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(hides from miscellaneous things being thrown at me by angry readers and Gryffindor Girl) I am so so so so so so so (times a million) sorry for not doing this. I kept starting it and forgetting it was my turn to do the survey.

This is oficially an early Birthday present for Gryffindor girl, who turns 13 on August 14th ! Everyone say happy birthday to her!

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!! They belong to JK Rowling!


	22. Vernon Dursley

Authors Note- Slytherin Girl and I are going to try to make up for the wait by updating quicker.

Chapter #22

Vernon Dursley

Name: Vernon Dursley

Address: What do you care? You're going to put me on your mailing list or something aren't you? Sending me junk mail that I don't want, trying to sell me your crap. Well Vernon Dursley is not falling for that one!

Age: That is a personal question! I do not have to answer that.

Parents: Amelia and Sheldon Dursley

What school do you go to? I'm done with school, I graduated and have a job and a family you dimwit. If you must know I went to Smeltings, one of the finest schools around.

House: You mean my address? I already told you, Vernon Dursley is not that stupid. I'm not stupid at all!

Blood: Blood? What do you mean by that? My blood type? Oh, you want me to donate blood now do you? Well Vernon Dursley isn't stupid or generous!

You favourite Colour: Grey

What did you last eat? : These are the stupidest questions ever. I last ate a box of donuts!

What are you wearing? : A suit, because I'm at work!

Your siblings and their ages: One sister, Marge who's 2 years younger than me.

Pets: I do not allow pets in my house. They smell bad and make messes, although the boy does have that dratted owl. I should kill it one night while he's asleep. Yes, I think I'll do that. ï

Best Friends: What a dumb question. Friends? Who needs friends? They're a waste of time.

Do you follow the rules? : What rules? Do you mean the law? Of course I do!

What was your first word? : mine

Boyfriend/ Girlfriend: I'm married u dolt, to Petunia Dursley

Do you have a tattoo: no

Are you a morning person?: I get up every morning to go to work so I have to be

Are you left or right handed? : right

Quick, I've just punched you! What do you do? Hire a lawyer and sue you

What do you do when you're bored? Yell at the Potter boy

Who do you hate the most? Potter and everybody like him.

What do you sleep in? Pajamas

What are your best and worst qualities? : Best: I have a lovely wife and son Worst: I'm related (although only by marriage) to the Potter boy.

What is your favourite animal? I don't like any animals. They're a waste of space on the earth, a waste of our air. All they're good for is food.

Where do you see yourself in 10 years? Same place. Same life. At least Potter will be gone by then. Maybe he'll be dead! But I must not get my hopes up.

What is your favourite quote? The mustache makes the man.

Anything you wish to say before we leave: The world would be a much better place without Potter and people like him.

Authors Note: By Gryffindor Girl. I would like to apologize to you all for the wait for the previous update, but that's Slytherin Girl's fault, not mine! But I apologize for not forcing her to write the next chapter earlier.

For all the readers of my other story, If Things Were Different, I'm waiting for 3 more reviews of my last chapter before I continue. The story will get more interesting, I swear! Just 3 more reviews, it's not that hard. And for those of you who haven't read it yet, please check it out.

I think the next person I do will be either Lily, although she might be hard, or Hagrid. I don't know who Slytherin Girl is going to do, but I'll try to get her to update fast.

And thanks to poverty-sucks for all your helpful tips and corrections. Ginny's full name is Ginevra (I didn't know that when I wrote the chapter, but I read it on not too long ago) Ron's middle name is Bilius, and Hermione's middle name is Jane. We apologize for the mistakes!

WE DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING!

Plz review


End file.
